


Burn on Memories

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Rimming, Smut, Taeoh - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: At the age of 17, Jongin fell in love hard. At the age of 19, Jongin got his heart broken. At the age of 21, Jongin begin to engineer his career. And six years had passed, their memories still slicing him apart.





	Burn on Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest Birthday, Sehun. Be happy, always. 🐣

"What is your dream, love?"

"To be a well known business tycoon."

Dream.

 _Again_.

It has been six years. Six fucking years straight. Jongin still dreaming about the conversation of his ex-lover. Him being hunt by their memories.

He was once of Jongin's wildest dream, but turns out the biggest nightmare he ever had. Being slave of memories was making him woke up in the middle of night and cried alone in darkness. He can't even go back to his usual self. One that soft and really care about for his surroundings. Right now, he seems a proof of living in a way yet sworn on a death.

 _Him_. Just him. Even the use of pronoun could break Jongin into dust. Just a mere him.. Jongin would feel immense torture.

He moved on. Jongin really do. Unfortunately, he just had a past that up until this moment keeps hurting him. It was just those were the things he can't burn. Memories that painfully engrave in his whole existence. Their memories was like skinning him alive, brutally yet the only inspiration to keep going.

Jongin had love him where he give his heart and soul, where he loved him even afterlife. And when he left, Jongin was destroyed big time.

His phone rung taking him back to reality of his life. Jongin never realize he took a nap in his car on the side road until he dream.

Picking up his phone, he said, sighing. "Baek?"

"What the fuck, Kim Jongin?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. Funny how angry his boyfriend is yet it ain't giving Jongin a bit of nervousness. Baekhyun always like this, angry and nagger. He can't go on a day without putting a fight on Jongin. "I told you to meet my parents! You promise me!"

Shit, Jongin hissed internally. How the hell in earth he'd forget that?! Baekhyun was often convincing him to meet his parents. Jongin always turn him down and when he said yes, unfortunately it's slips in his mind. That's why Baekhyun was like a hulk now.

Closing his eyes, Jongin massage his nape a little. He get out in his car. "I'm sorry, Baek. I'll make up to you."

He felt guilty. Baekhyun was one hella amazing. He never give up on Jongin. He pick up Jongin even the broken pieces of him. Although Jongin knows Baekhyun deserves the best, he can't just push his self to be the best guy for him. There's oftentimes he neglect his new lover.

He, well, never loved him. He was just force by his parents. He never loved anyone other than his ex-boyfriend. He can't love anybody else after him.

He heard Baekhyun scoffs over the line. "I only wanted you to meet my parents, Jongin. One of your thousand promises, meeting them was just the wish I don't want you to broke." Disappointment, pain, and unbearable sadness mixing in his voice. "You know, I love you, but Jongin.. I'm close of giving up." Baekhyun, then, hung up.

Guilty creeping in Jongin's heart. He never intended to be someone else's pain. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun is such a catch. Someone that you'll go differ to protect. Sure he was nagger, but he also pure and love whole. He could sacrifice anything for Jongin.

God, Jongin wish he can erase everything he has with his ex-lover to give Baekhyun the happiness he deserve. To be the best guy he ever wish for. But no, Jongin acknowledge the fact that his ex will forever in his mind and heart, in _his_ entire system.

"Mister, Papa said I should have not talk to stranger, but you're stepping on shoelace!"

Jongin turn down his head. A little boy, wearing a rilakkuma animated jumpsuit, frowning and pouting while crossing his arms around his chest. A light brown shade of the little boy's silky hair makes him fluffier.

He don't know why his heart pounding tormented in his chest just glancing at the boy.

Kid frown deepened. He held the straps of his backpack. "Papa enrolled me in taekwondo class, Mister, I can kick your balls if you don't step out on my shoelace."

Feisty. This kid is brave for his age. He just looks like around five years old. And why he was alone? Where his parents? This kid could gone trouble.

Jongin step back. The kid shoelace untied. The little boy bite his lower lip as he eyeing his shoes.

Jongin don't know what to do. Should he go to Baekhyun to apologize personally or bring this kid who Jongin thinks he run away to his guardian? Jongin hesitates to leave him alone though. What if the kid will get kidnap?

Little boy tilting his head up again. "This is your fault. Tie my shoe, Mister." He demand, radiating bossiness in his tone. Brat, real brat.

Jongin can't help but to genuinely smile to the boy. How many years since he smiles for someone without trying really hard? Yeah, six fucking years. God, his life been trash for six fucking years and onwards.

Kneeling down, Jongin tied the kid's shoe. "There you go, little boss." Jongin kid, but his humor dried up when he perks up to the boy's eyes. He dumbstruck knowing they have the same color of eyes. Is that even possible?

Jongin is about to ask for his parents, but stop right away.

"Taeoh! Taeoh!"

"Paaa," The kid runs to the tall man halfway, which he guess his dad. Jongin watched them closely. He felt someone squeezing his heart cruelly. He felt the envious running in his veins.

The tall man scoop the kid, Taeoh, in his arms. "God, Taeoh. Why did you run away? Do you want your Papa to perish me?!" He hysteria, pulling the kid close to him more. "Promise me, you will never do that again."

Taeoh giggled. "Sorry, Pa." He, then, kissed the tall man both cheeks. Goofy grins spread widely in his father's face.

Jongin has to hold his heart. What kind of torture was this? Seeing that scenario makes Jongin recall of the past, where he dream of having a happy family with his ex-lover, where he spoils his baby.

They walk away. The kid was still carried by his father. Suddenly, Taeoh turn around again and mouthed ' _Thank you, Mister_ ' to him while pointing his shoe, Jongin had tie.

Shooking his head, he hop in and drove to his very own company.

KA-iOSh, the named of Jongin's company. The well known of best quality and quantity. He created milestone and a footprints of huge success. Jongin and his employees, will do the ' _ **you can't see this elsewhere'**_ design and engineer it to the most affordable yet best in every part. The one of the kind. They manufacture cars without logo, and bids it to other car companies.

The CEOs of every Car Corporation will go on a war just to get his visual and actual design. They often wants to meet him in person, setting appointments, but leads to disappointment.

Jongin though having a very successful business, he remains lowkey. His identity remain mystery to everyone outside his company. No one can guesses what appearance he has, how does he live his luxurious life. Nobody even know what his name was.

Stepping out upon settling his car to his own car park. This was a customize way for him straight to his office. In this type, he don't need to walk around his people. He can just step direct to his office.

Jongin march in front of his office's side door. The censor begun scanning his whole body to enter. As he heard a click, Jongin traipse in. He wasn't able to catch a breath when he heard a knock.

He loosen up his necktie. "Come in," He muttered.

The door swung open, and his secretary, Krystal Jung, peaks up. "Sir, the candidate for the position yesterday came back today with signed contract. He currently touring around with the manager. Would you like to meet him?"

Jongin had been hiring a whole month for new engineer automotive. Yesterday the HR department told him that there's one person who's qualified to be in their company. He was been inform they already gave him the contact, but the applicant have to talk to his partner before signing the contract. Must be nice asking for your partner opinion first before doing something.

"Yeah, sure. Tell him to go to my office."

And usually Jongin doesn't intrigue about his new employee. He don't meet them after hired. Today was an exemption for their new engineer automotive.

His secretary excuse her self. Jongin worn off his coat and folded up his sleeve upto his elbow. He got bottle water first before heading to his table.

Afterwards, a double bang outside his office echoed. His secretary peep for short moment, telling him that he was already here. Jongin wasn't even get a chance to sat down.

One with a milky skin, having a strawberry scent all over him, and a soft expession and smiling to extend of being polite, entered Jongin's office. Hence, his smiles faltering just like the color of his face fading upon meeting Jongin's eyes.

For Jongin, the world shakes adversely right at his own eyes. All his senses become conscious and working all together.

He couldn't believe the man standing ten steps away before him. Someone might be deceiving him. His hearing sense clearly echoing, but the words couldn't get into him. The bitter taste of his mouth. The feeling of dying even living was much dangerous because the reason of all of this was right here.

_"Break up with me, it'll lessen the pain."_

_"I don't love you anymore. I fell out love."_

_"You're free. You'll move on in time. Just let me go."_

Jongin remember how fierce and determine he was when telling Jongin he loved him no more. How firm he was standing without a tears shedding in his eyes. Jongin vividly remember that day he died. He was torn apart, his soul taken from his body. His world stops revolving. He was crashed wholly without mercy. And the most painful part, he can't do anything about it.

All the pain he'd never learn to forget. He was Jongin first real heartbreak, his version of downfall. Jongin's once happiness.

Now, he's here. Breathing the same air with him.

"Sehun.."

 _Burn_. Jongin felt burning just mentioning the latter's name. He once again surrender his self to the pits of hell.

Sehun mouth agape. He has horrible aura. "God, you're the owner? I should begin working for my resignation letter." He murmured before sprinting away.

Jongin freeze at his spot. And the second time around, he was left hanging with the same person, six years ago.

 

  
Week passed over. Jongin guarded his whole entire body to not be affected by Sehun.

Sehun can't just apply and resign after knowing who's the boss. One more thing, Jongin can sue him for breaking the contract if ever.

They both have no choice, but to be professional. Although, both giving each other a cold treatment.

Jongin grimaced. What's gotten to him to order Sehun's work table must be inside his own office? Jongin was nuts. Really, really nuts.

"Get me a chocolate drink." Jongin demand to Sehun who was buried with a lot of papers, for making the details correct in their upcoming launch of design for their new cars.

Sehun rolls eyes under those specs. "Like I'm your secretary." He sput, forcing backward his chair to get up. He took a step on Jongin inside mini kitchen. He proceed to the vending coffee.

He make sure nothing will spill when he walks towards Jongin's table who seems amuse by commanding Sehun.

Jongin acting a childish sometimes. He let Sehun do all chores, not calling his secretary for once. He was entertained how Sehun would complaining yet following his orders. He loves every bit whenever he see Sehun's frustration.

Sehun busy reading every lines in the folder while Jongin watching him, coldly. Who have thought a person like Sehun ruined Jongin badly?

After six fucking years, Sehun showed up looking dangerously gorgeous of his own good. He stand out among the crowds. God really work hard for Sehun to be a human masterpiece. But no matter how good looking he was, he still and will always be the same person who hurted Jongin long time ago.

Sehun looks just fine. Not affected a bit to Jongin. Keeping professional distance and he will not talk unless it was about work. While Jongin is there, trying to be alright to the one who destroyed him six years ago.

Jongin guess Sehun not even notice he get out on his office.

"Bring Sehun a lunch, Jung." He told his secretary before bolting out his company.

Jongin no longer used his private road to his office. He park his car along the other employees. Walking in the building like others. It's Sehun's fault anyway. One time, he nearly had heart attack when Jongin appear suddenly at his back. Jongin decide to used the basement instead.

Baekhyun throw an arms around Jongin's neck soon he step inside the café. He was giggling when Jongin taken aback.

"Miss you," Baekhyun tiptoe to kiss Jongin's cheek.

He force a smile. "Me too."

Jongin haven't told Baekhyun yet about Sehun working on his company. Does he need to?

They ate Baekhyun's order satisfying. Baekhyun didn't halts talking about everything he did while not meeting Jongin. Mostly nonsense for Jongin. He tried very hard to not ruin the day as much as possible.

Baekhyun had to go. He has planning to meet some colleague. Jongin sighs in relief.

After asking for the bill out, Jongin spotted the little kid he met a week ago in the counter perking up the tea's name.

Taeoh, wearing his taekwondo white uniform, the black belt ties his waist. And small travel bag sling in his shoulder.

 _This kid really thinks he was a big boy huh?_ Jongin smirks at his thought.

Beforehand, Jongin begun to close their distance. There's something with Taeoh that makes Jongin's warm and safe from his comfort zone.

"Kid, where's your guardian? You can't go around here." The waitress said, thoughtful.

Taeoh eyebrows drawn together. His little cheeks form a circular where you want to pinch it firmly. "I'm a big boy, I can buy chocolate tea for my own without needing a help of my parent, Madam."

Taeoh wasn't aware he drawn attention from customers. He act like a boss that people find him cute and bubbly.

Jongin butt in, spooning Taeoh. The little kid frightened.

"Oh, the Daddy." The waitress exclaims, flushing red.

Taeoh leans in. "What do you think you're doing, Mister?"

"Play along or you can't get a chocolate tea." Jongin told him. Taeoh just fits right his arms. Taeoh brush his little hand to Jongin. His little hand healing Jongin's invincible scars. "Give him what he wanted."

"Chocolate tea, Daddy."

Jongin almost drop Taeoh when he address him Daddy. Why the actual fuck he get touch? He was in verge of getting teary. This kid impact to Jongin was on nobody's level.

The waitress eyed them fondly and dreamily. "Your lover must love you very much to make your son looks a lot after you, Sir."

Jongin tongue rolls. He will never get a family of his own. Taeoh wasn't really his. And what did she say? They look alike? Jongin tilt down to Taeoh who already looking at him.

"I object, Mister. I'm more handsome and cuter than you. Papa will agree with me." Taeoh babbling while being pouty pouty.

Jongin's chuckle softly and planted a kiss on Taeoh's pouting lips. "Nobody would disagree, baby boy."

Jongin and Taeoh spend a little time together. Jongin having fun about Taeoh telling story. He such a brave kid for his age. He was fighting the kids taller than him when they badmouthing girls. His parents must be lucky having him as their son.

Jongin wished he has a family too, who welcoming him after work. A kid that will be hugging him soon he took a step in the house. That was never going to happened. Sehun smashed Jongin's dream six years ago.

"Mister, why are you sad?" Asked Taeoh. He bring his hand to Jongin's face. He place the chocolate tea to Jongin's mouth. "Don't be sad. I'll share you my chocolate tea."

Jongin laughs and sips a little. "Aren't your parents looking for you now?"

"Papa is working. Pa will fetch me later. My school was just there!" Taeoh pointed the prestigious kid school across the road.

Jongin and Taeoh took a selca together. Taeoh was kissing Jongin's cheek in the photo, while the elder smiling happily. He bring Taeoh back to his school. The security guard looking at them confusing. He never met Jongin, so he asked Taeoh to go inside quickly.

Jongin looks up in the sky, sighing. Taeoh easily snatching his heart and for the first time after six fucking years, he wants to dream again, to have a family on his own.

 

  
Frustratedly charming.

Jongin having fun watching Sehun fuming mad.

"Why they can't label the parts properly?!" Sehun range back and forth, glaring the files. Jongin rose from his seat, raising an eyebrow while eyeing Sehun with amuse on his face. "And what kind of design is this?! This is like a trash. Would you even buy this one if you're the buyer, Sir?" Sehun waving the files, or Jongin could say Sehun wants to tear the files apart.

Jongin chuckled. He asked his team secretly to make Sehun frustrated. He asked them to send a file to Sehun that is not worth anything. The actual design was already on Jongin's table, already signed by him. A little suffering for Sehun to make Jongin's ego satisfied.

"So you're the boss here and I'm the employee where you can throw your rants?" Jongin teased. Holy gracious, he miraculously tease someone again.

Sehun scowls. "I can't believe I'll be working here for a year. How's that your company always on top when your team lacking a lot! I really can't believe this!"

That's snapped Jongin. He straddle to close the distance between them. He corner Sehun in his table between his arms. Jongin's face inches away from Sehun's.

He glaring Sehun, murderousness. Well both of them was glaring each other. "You have no right to question how was my company always on top, Sehun. Of all people, your opinion don't matter. You can't have a word over my employees. My company, my rule. Did you get me?!" Jongin spite bitterly. He will not signal him stepping on the board again.

Not because Jongin let Sehun being bossy boot around him, he will let him question his company. He build this company five years ago. All his agony, time, sweats, and lifeless life thrown here. He strive this company to this extent. He make sure he was remain on the top, so no one will ever leave him. His company is a blessing in disguise.

Everyone can says opinion, but not Sehun. He has no right to that. Jongin might rip Sehun's head off out his body. The company was the only thing Jongin's proud of.

Sehun eyes softened. "I'm sorry.." He whispered out of guilt. Sehun knows exactly his fault.

Jongin looks down. Wanting to protest. How could Sehun still has power over him?! Too bad, too bad for him.

Jongin accidentally shift his eyes to Sehun's parted lips. He missed those lips. He wants to feel those lips again. Fucking why, why he still willing to welcome Sehun open arms?! Isn't fair for someone who left behind, broken, wants to welcome someone who breaks him. Who cuts off his soul.

Before Jongin know it, he smashed his lips to Sehun's. Sehun wide eyes and jaw drop more, reflecting in Jongin's sight.

Jongin moves his lips, savoring the last of it. He must be dreaming. This is the dream he desire to be real each fucking day. Eventually, Sehun dance his lips along Jongin's. His hand travel to Jongin's neck while Jongin carried Sehun to sat him comfortable in his table.

Jongin sucks his lips harder.

"J-jongin.." Sehun moaned, pleasuring and taking Jongin's sucking. It has been and remains music to Jongin's ears.

Jongin moves violence. He brush his lips to Sehun way harsher, way hungrier as if tomorrow will never come. Just this once. God, just one more time to feel Sehun again. He will trade anything right now to have Sehun.

Jongin pulled Sehun's nape to deepened the open-mouthed kissed. Sehun let a soft whimper. He travels his hand underneath Jongin's longsleeve.

This is frightening Jongin because he's opening again for the same person. He such a fool for Sehun over and over. He broke Jongin's trust, but why does his heart do forgiving?

"I know you're angry.." Sehun mumbled under the kiss. Jongin's lips moves down to Sehun's neck. "F-fuck, why aren't you lashing me out?"

Jongin bite his neck hard and leave crucial mark in there. "Shut up,"

Sehun's phone unexpectedly rings. "S-shit," He groan as Jongin nearly removes Sehun's work attire. "Someone's calling me."

"Ignore it,"

They both ignore the call at first, but it never stops ringing. Jongin sword knotting Sehun's tongue. Another ring again, Sehun irritates to push Jongin away.

Jongin heart drop at lowest level of the sea. He tried to hide his dismay. Sehun picks up his phone and glance at Jongin.

"Hey, baby." Sehun uttered, babying. Baby? He has a new lover? Jongin choke. His tears wells up the corner. He such a fool. He actually believed there's a second chance. "What? Wait.. I'm coming. Wait for me, baby. Don't go anywhere!" Sehun rigid, rushing to get his things.

Sehun never second glance Jongin as he bail out to their office.

Jongin sat down. He place his hands on his face. There's really no turning back. Jongin seen the panic in Sehun's eyes. He seen the undying love. Sehun used to looked Jongin that way when he really loves him the most. But why does it easy for Sehun to fall out love when Jongin, even how many years passed, still affecting to Sehun?

Jongin really plan a future with Sehun. Why fate being nasty to him? He ends up losing Sehun. No, Sehun ended their relationship. He ended Jongin's future.

_"If I broke up with someone. I will never come back to him."_

A hint of memory drops by. Sehun won't come back to his exes. Jongin needs to move on. This time for real.

 

What the hell. What on earth is happening?! Sehun seducing him!

Justice.

Jongin needs justice for his heart. He can't control it. He wants to be seduced. He imagining banging Sehun in his office.

Fucking what? He has Baekhyun. Sehun has a lover, too.

Why, why is he up to? Sticking his butt, shamelessly swaying his hips. Do Sehun think it turn on Jongin? Yes, it does! He fucking turn on! He wants a rough sex now in his bloody office.

"Sir!" Sehun whines. See how he pouting his lips? He definitely asking for kiss! Jongin more than willing to do so. "Are you listening? Tell your entire team to finish the final outline!"

"Fuck,"

"What?!"

"Do me a favor, Oh. Get the fuck out."

"What?!"

God, save his soul. Jongin losing every bit of his sane.

"Just fucking get out on my office if you don't want me to fuck you here, hard."

Sehun bewildered. His lips form an big O. He blink multiple times to register Jongin's words.

Jongin heads low. Sehun laughs at him. "Up until now, Jongin? I still turn you on? Whoah, I'm amazed." Jongin shot him a glowered. "But I ain't going anywhere. So pleasure to fuck me." Sehun dared.

Jongin steps backward, taken aback to Sehun. Oh, save him. Sehun is challenging him. This daredevil heartbreaker!

Grabbing Sehun's hand, Jongin leans to him. "Game on, love." He whisper, grinning in ear to ear.

Sehun froze. Did just Jongin called him love? The lovely endearment Sehun used to when they're dating?

Jongin spank their lips. He is eating and biting Sehun's lips, the latter gave the same spirit of kissing him back. They starts to push their legs, not breaking the kiss. Jongin press Sehun down to his swivel chair.

Every muscles of Jongin went alive. The invisibility of his scars beginning to fade whenever Sehun touching or kissing him.

Jongin trace down his neck. His one hand grasp in the handle of the chair for supporting his balance. Sehun lusting to pull Jongin's hair. His moan making Jongin more productive.

Jongin lips back to Sehun's. He was ready to pull Sehun's shirt when he stops him. Jongin becomes droopy.

"Change of mind?" Jongin tried not to sound hurt, but he is. When he thought everything is fine, Sehun was there to remind him they can't be anymore.

Sehun shook his head. "No.. don't take off my shirt." He mumbled. Sadness written on his face. "I have quiet faded stretch marks. And my suture in abdomen is ugly."

"Let me see them, please?" Jongin begs. He really needs to. Who the hell dare to say ugliness to Sehun? "Please?"

Sehun didn't spoke. He hesitates to removes his shirt, but he did, for Jongin. Sehun hung his head down, not meeting Jongin's eyes.

Jongin inspect his stomach. A lot of stretch marks even though it's not noticeable anymore. You just knew when it's close up. But Sehun's long suture hasn't faded yet. Jongin gently touch the line. He lowers his head to kiss every marks Sehun's had. Especially, the long sutured. He planted a soft kisses on the line. Jongin didn't question Sehun where did he get those. He kissed wholeheartedly to making Sehun feel, his marks were beautiful. That those weren't his flaws.

Jongin perks up. Sehun already has the eyes on him with unshed tears. "Baby, you're so beautiful." He hearted. Jongin begun to lip locking again that Sehun moaning prevent to be heard.

Jongin couldn't take anymore. He's so wet. So needy for Sehun. And he wants more than his mouth on Sehun's lips.

Sehun takes time to unbotton Jongin's sleeve. His pleasure in every licked and nipped of Jongin. God, it is too much. Sehun's nails digs on Jongin's bareback. Those hard in Jongin's stomach touching his stomach. Both of their groins fighting together.

"Oh, fuck.." Jongin groans hungrily. Sehun's kissed made him forget the world, the pain he carried.

Sehun spinning in bliss. Jongin working on every parts of Sehun's body. The swivel chair was too small for them, but do they care?

Jongin push his self to Sehun more. Sehun arching his body in pleasure. "J-jongin.."

It's addicting, Jongin's wants more of this. They help each other took off their pants. Sehun curls his legs to Jongin's waist. He keeps covering their lower body with Jongin's coat.

"So beautiful, baby." Jongin told him after appreciating Sehun's naked body. Him between Sehun's thigh. God, he already orgasm.

"We don't have lube and condoms?" Sehun whines.

Jongin position him self. "Do we even need that?" He said, claiming his lips. Jongin kissed him with all his entire being. "Wet, so good. Fuck," He finger Sehun's mound.

Sehun has to close his in pleasure. "Ooh, a-ah." He grips in Jongin's coat. He needs more of Jongin.

Jongin's hand support to arch his body. His beast was ready to eat the assed of Sehun. Jongin put a lot of energy to be inside Sehun's.

"F-fucking tight.." He let out a sexy moan which leads Sehun hot. Jongin droves himself faster, deeper. He feels about to burst, to works inside Sehun.

After the lip locking, hips thrusting, and coming inside, they both heavy panted. Jongin rest his forehead to Sehun's, and smirks crawling his lips.

Sehun gave him a chaste kiss aft. "After meeting you again, this is the first time I saw you very happy."

Jongin really happy and content.

The office door suddenly swung open, throwing Krystal. "Sir-- oh my god! Aaah!" She covered her eyes and walks out quickly.

Sehun drops his head to Jongin's body. "She saw us after sex! I'm embarrassed, Jongin." He told him, hiding his red face to Jongin's chest.

Jongin knows he shares the embarrassment, but he can't help not to chuckled. "Well, atleast she didn't see us having sex."

"And your point is?"

"Come on, let's clean."

Office sex bacome they daily routine. They first make sure they locked the door, so nobody will see them again. Jongin often placing a soft kisses to Sehun's marks. Sehun sprays perfume after they had sex all over his office.

Jongin is alive. He feel the old him again. He feels satisfied. He breaks up with Baekhyun because he don't want to be unfair with him. He don't want to continue cheating because Baekhyun deserves the good things in world. But one time, Baekhyun barge in his office. Sehun freaking out knowing Jongin has a lover. He thought Jongin is single, that was why he let him had a sex with him. Sehun never wanted to be relationship wrecker. He avoid Jongin at all cost. He refused talking to him unless it's work related again. He didn't let Jongin explain atleast.

Jongin just don't understand. Sehun has a lover too, don't he? Why is he acting like Jongin is the only cheater here.

Jongin sighed in desperation. Sehun still not talking to him and it's killing him.

"Mister?"

Automatically, Jongin turn his head to the familiar voice. He saw Taeoh in his blue school uniform, standing inside his company. What this kid doing here? How he get here?

Jongin push a feet towards him. He kneel down to level him. "Taeoh.. what are you doing here?"

Taeoh laughs melting Jongin's heart. "Are you working here? I'll surprise Papa. I got two stars!" He said, showing Jongin his two back hand that has a star stamp on it.

Jongin caress the kid's hands. "Wow, baby. You're a genius!"

Why does Jongin is also proud of? He could've treat his employees for a month vacation out of the country at this pace.

"Sir, you have a kid? Whoah!" One of his employee passed by asked him. Jongin and Taeoh peaking up. "Sir, you two look very alike! He's so cute! Your son is so cute, Sir!"

Jongin press his lips in thin line. If he really just Taeoh's father.

"Back to your work!" He scoffs and looks back to Taeoh. "Who brought you here?"

"You're my Papa's boss, Mister?" He beams. Jongin nodded. "Can you bring me to Papa?"

This kid and his guts. He was wrapping Jongin under his fingers.

"Taeoh?" Sehun booms in. His eyebrows twitching together. Taeoh runs to him, spreading his arms widely. Asking to be carried when he was in front of Sehun. "Where's Pa?"

Taeoh is beaming more. "Park the car outside. Papa look! I have a stars!" He showed Sehun happily.

Sehun kissed his baby's cheek. "My genius baby, I'm very proud of you. What gift do you want? Do you wanna play?"

Jongin was standing there, hearts beating loudly. Taeoh is Sehun's son? He has a family?! Why the heck he agree having a multiple sex with Jongin if he has a family?! Take note, he has a kid already that Jongin learn to love without knowing Taeoh's parents.

Anything else than that, Jongin is ready to put a war to win Sehun again. But can he do that now? Knowing Taeoh is Sehun's son?

When Sehun spin around, his eyes landed to Jongin. He freezes on the spot. Somehow, Sehun seems panicking and scared the shit out of his life. What? Because Jongin caught him? He can't play with Jongin anymore. He was done with him. Jongin is so done with Sehun, for breaking his heart, for breaking his trust, for having a sex knowing he has a family. He is done for everything related to Sehun.

Jongin blinks his tears away. How's his heart keeps breaking?

"You have a.. son?" He can't hear his own voice.

Taoeh embrace Sehun's neck. "He's the one I talk to you about, Papa. He's nice."

"Of all people, Taeoh. Why him?!" Sehun exclaims. Startled both Taeoh and Jongin.

Taeoh quickly tear up. This is the first time Sehun shouted at him. Jongin glares to Sehun. How dare he screams at his son?!

Sehun stand firm. "You will never talk to him. Do you understand?"

"God, Sehun! If you despise me so much, don't spit it out on your son!" Jongin blood boils up. Is this how he hate Jongin after everything? Isn't the other way around? Jongin has all the right to be mad to Sehun, but he never act upon it.

Sehun put down Taeoh who'd in tears. "I'm sorry, baby." He softens. "Go to Pa and we'll leave after I'm done talking to my boss, alright? I'm sorry for shouting."

Taeoh jogs to leave. He refrain to met Jongin's eyes and Jongin felt dying from different person, but certainly blood related.

Sehun felt out love because he has somebody else? Taoeh just around five years old. Sehun and Jongin broke up six years ago.

Wait come to think of it, Jongin can be Taeoh's father! They were okay way back, and then, Sehun suddenly felt out love? What kind of bullshit was that?

"Is he.. is he," Jongin couldn't finish his words. What is he even thinking? That's ridiculous. Why would Sehun hide him? He knows Jongin would love their baby if he ever his!

Sehun stands conflicting, "Can we talk inside your office?" He asked with trembles hand.

Jongin easily complied. They head to his office right away.

Sehun shaking, biting his lips. "I want to resign, Jongin."

"What?" He faced him in horror. "This is not what I want to talk about! You have a son?" Sehun flinched. He's scared. His whole body shaking in fear. "Can you calm down?! I don't bite!"

"You.. you don't go to my son! Stay away from him! Please, I want to resign!"

Jongin's jaw clenched. "Is he my son? Is Taeoh's mine?!"

Both of them don't stay still thinking straight. Sehun sure hiding something. Jongin don't function well from his delusional mind.

Sehun collapsed in his legs. He buried his face to his palm and cried. "Just please, please stay away from him." Begging with his tears welling, Sehun tilts up. Jongin was already kneeling on the ground. Unshed tears. How many times shall he need to breaks by Sehun? What did he do to deserve the bullshit?

"Tell me, is he mine?"

Sehun hiccups and slowly nodding his head. Jongin breaks down. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, Jongin."

He doesn't listen to Sehun anymore. His head spinning with the news. He has a son. Taeoh is his. That's why he had a soft spot to him. He is his.

Jongin punch his office's tiles. Not hinting any pain. "Why didn't you tell me? Why you hide him from me?!" He demand an explanation. He needs to know. He begs to know. His heart screwing in pain. He want to hurt Sehun too, the same way how Sehun hurt him the rest of the years he suffered. All he did just to love Sehun, wholeheartedly and taking every risk. Why he happens being punish of loving someone from all his heart and binding a soul to him.

Sehun don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve Jongin's love.

Sehun was about to wipes Jongin's tears, but Jongin shove his hand.

Jongin don't know if he could ever love Sehun again.

"My son don't even know me." Jongin let another burst.

Sehun feels the pang of his chest. His throat getting dry. "I'm sorry.. I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry. But I don't regret anything."

"What?!" Jongin hilarious. "You don't regret what?!"

Sehun gave him a sad smile. "Have you remember back then? I always asked you what was your dream. I always asked you a question. You wanted to be the best business tycoon. I was happy for you. I know you can do it well." He stops to breathed. "Then, your family forcing you to finally handle your family business. That time I think it was the time, you can finally achieve your dream. And I love you so much. That was why when I found out I'd conceive your baby, I felt scared to ruin your dream. We were young, so young. What future I will give you? I was scared that you would've talk behind about knocking someone. That time, I begun to plan our break up. I told you I fell out love even it was not true. I always want the best for you even I'm not part of it. I guess I really did love you more than enough that I was ready to sacrifice everything to make you follow your path and be the best you could ever be." He panted hard. Sehun chokes a sob. "After the break up, I hide far away from you."

Jongin breathing hard as he listen to Sehun. "You think that was the best?! Who are you to decide for me?! I have a dream, yes! But did even occur to you that you're the significant of my life. I don't care about my family's business! I have my own business in mind. If you just not decide for both us, I wouldn't live for six years questioning myself if my love for you still not enough. I had lock in my room, torturing myself! You destroyed me one time, big time, Sehun." He shouted. God, his sanity almost tooking him away. They have a happy family by now if Sehun didn't just hide from him. "I'm not even there for my son. You took away my chance to be a father to him. How cruel you could get?"

 _Dream_. He despise having a dream because of that he lost the important person in his life.

Sehun tears still drippings in his face. His nose swollen red. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry if you wasn't there when I need you. I'm sorry if you wasn't there when I was pregnant and had a lot of cravings. I'm sorry if you wasn't there when I was giving birth to him. I'm sorry when I throw your chance to be a father of your son. I'm sorry. I'm horrible. If I just knew this company is yours, I wouldn't dare to step on it."

Sehun just not want to be hindrance to Jongin's dream. Knowing Jongin, he could easily thrown it away when it comes to Sehun. He loves Jongin so much that he is willing to sacrifice for him too.

But he didn't live a easy life, too. He run away home. He struggles huge when he was pregnant. He cried so much knowing Jongin wasn't there for him when giving birth. It was painful for Sehun to face it all alone. He raise Taeoh at giving his best. His stretch marks and suture were ugly, but the only evidence that he had Taeoh. He conceived their child and he looks so much a like to Jongin.

That's why he was scared when the two met. Of course, Jongin or everyone could tell he is Taeoh's father because of their splitting image.

Suddenly, a pair of hand enveloping him. His entire system flipped. They cried in each other's arm.

"I lost you once. I was mad, I was in unbearable pain, but you came back. All of that disappears just because you came back. I don't want to lose you again, Sehun." He cupped Sehun's face and stare intently to his eyes. "Do you still love me?"

Another tears escape to their eyes. Did Sehun even tried to move on? He never stops loving Jongin. And the one Taeoh calls Pa was Yixing. His friend who help him up until now. They both shared platonic love.

"I do. I always love you."

A strong smirks creeps to Jongin's lips. "And I do love you. From six years of break up, I never stop loving you. If happens, it only went deeper. I love you for the highest depth of my feelings, love."

A tears. This time it's for happiness. This time they know it's forever. With their son.

 

  
Jongin's piggyback ride Taeoh. The kid happily kicking in water being carried by his father.

"Taeoh, you'll fall down. Hold tight to your daddy." Sehun warns him. The boys were on pool. Sehun just watching them on the side of pool, legs on the water.

Taeoh squeezing happily and splashing the water. Jongin chuckles, almost drinking the water.

"Papa, let's swim! Stop watching us there." Taeoh pouted. Jongin copied him. God, they're really splitting image. How could them? Teaoh resemble his father a lot. Why Taeoh don't resemble anything to Sehun other than his skin color? He is going to file a complaint in court!

Sehun removes his shirt and dive in to his boys. When he stand up, Jongin hands latch his waist already and claim his lips. Taeoh pulled Jongin's hair softly.

"Daddy!"

Jongin pretend to drown Taeoh. "What? Saying anything, baby?"

Sehun hits Jongin. "He'll choke the water."

Taeoh stick out his tongue. "Papa loves me more than you." He tease which very effective because Jongin's nostril flare.

Jongin turn around to Sehun. "I had to compete with those who want you back then. Right now, I have to complete with my own son too?"

Sehun give a quick kiss to Jongin. Taeoh pucker his lips to Sehun, so he kissed him too.

"I love you both. Fair and square." Sehun bend a little to reach his baby's ear. "No, I only love my baby Taeoh."

"I heard that!" Jongin complains.

Taeoh laughs. And Sehun splash them water. _His boys_. Jongin swims after him. And gave Sehun a heartfelt kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted under the kiss.

Sehun return was to place his arms around Jongin's neck and stares for long. "Just you, love. I love you very much."

"What a gross couple." Taeoh mocks. And the two lovers just laughs at him. Unbelievable.


End file.
